dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Paraone
Ray Paraone '(レイパラオウネ, ''Rei Paraone) is a mysterious and enigmatic human rogue who was chosen by fate to wield enormous stores of power, a vast roster of supernatural abilities, and realize a enormous destiny. A foreigner who recently joined the student body of Kuoh Academy, Ray is reputed is a violent, brash, and courageous delinquint whose strength and legend spans far and wide throughout the entire country, a man who is as respected and feared as he is reviled and despised. Specifically, ray is one who carries the heritage of nephalem blood, a genetic hybrid of angel and devil, and one who can utilize the powers of both races. Ray is described as a human test tube, carrying within him an enormous plethora of lethal, destructive and amazing powers and abilities. His base physiology, as mentioned is that of a nephalem, hybrid of angel and devil, and because of this he can tap into the enormous power of the devil gene, having distinctive mishima blood coursing through his veins. Beyond all shadow of a doubt, the greatest and most powerful tool at rays disposal is the Imperium Buster, a tool as granted to him by the archaic elder god, highest of all dragonkind, Emperor Imperius, who has selected ray to act as his sole vessel and earthly representative, wielding his powers. Appearance Unmistakably, ray is a violent rogue. Testament to his rebellious lifestyle and hatred for all forms of authority, even in spite of his strict upbringing as a member of the knights templar, is something which is reflected in his physical appearance. His naturally tan complexion foretells of his status as a foreigner and one who is not primarily of japanese descent, a short mane of dark, raven black hair falling in messy and wild, naturally windswept bangs upon his head and a pair of narrow, sharp and imposing ruby red eyes compose his primary features. One of the most distinctive characteristics about him is his exceptional build and height, standing at a total of 6 feet and 3 inches tall, making him a high schooler who is much taller than most fully grown adults in the country. Personality At first impression, Ray seems as though he is a rebel without a cause. He reacts badly to any form of authority and despises society, renouncing what is understood to be modern ethics, laws, and justice systems. However, this is only because ray is aware of the true machinations of the world which go on behind closed doors, being raised as a member of the knights templar, Ray is aware of the truth about the world and its governments, and the injustice that fuels the economics of modern society, as well as being aware of those both in the human race and within the three factions who continuously exploit and threaten other forms of life for their own gain. Ray is in fact, an incredibly intelligent and well learned individual, one who is acknowledged as an intellectually and physically gifted prodigy by those who were tasked with training him and building him up into a member of the knights templar. Relationships Background Synopsis Abilities Swordsmanship '''Holy Templar Style(聖騎士, Seikishi-Ryu) Devil Gene The Devil Gene '(デビルの血, ''Debiru no Chi, lit. "Devil's Blood, "Devil Cell", Devil Factor or Devil's Consanguinity") is an enormously powerful, destructive, and dangerous genetic anomaly which appears in certain members of the nephalem species. As an individual who wields this cursed power, ray has the ability to call on and manifest the powers of the devil gene in his body, which is something that allows him access to brand new powers, abilities, skills, and techniques, while drastically boosting his physical abilities such as strength, speed, durability, and senses to all new heights. With development and cultivation, it is stated that ray could possibly obtain powers which far eclipse that of ultimate class opponents, and even surpass the strength held by individuals as mighty as the legendary satans. *'''Devil Transformation: '''The anomalous aspect of Nephalem is the fact that although they are hybrids of angel and devil, some carry what is known as the devil gene. This is no normal piece of DNA, as tapping into it can grant ray the ability to surpass the four great satans in power, and perhaps even reach a height of strength as powerful as the original satans from era's long past themselves. Triggering the devil gene allows ray to assume the enormously powerful devil transformation, which grants him strength and abilities far greater than that of a normal, pureblooded devil. The power granted to ray can multiply his strength up to 15 times its base value, even greater depending on the level of mastery and development he has over his own devil gene, though such power comes at the cost of temporarily losing his sanity. In most cases he transforms into a mindless, bloodthirsty berserker hellbent on destruction and devastation, often completely incapable of distinguishing friend from foe. Curse of Asura Umbran Magic Eyes of The World Possessions Soul Edge '''Soul Edge (ソウルエッジ, Souru Eiji) is a supremely destructive demonic sword of legendary status which has chosen Ray as its sole wielder. This tool is no mere weapon, and it cannot be acquired by simply seeking and claiming it as ones own, as Soul Edge is a living, breathing, thinking entity which selects its host personally. As fate would have it, the demonic sword willed ray paraone a worthy host to consecrate its dark and devastating powers to. An anomalous demonic sword which is said to have its own consciousness and thought patterns, Soul Edge is more a curse than a blessing to ray. Though an enormously powerful tool, Soul Edge is coveted as a weapon which exists solely to kill and feed its endless hunger for the spirits of living beings, including that of its wielder as well. As soul edge consumes spirits and feasts upon the souls of those slain by its wielder, it grows in power endlessly, without limitation, become more and more difficult to control and wield. Thanks to his training under olcadan and furthermore, the knights templar, Ray was capable of taming the powers of soul edge, subduing the malevolent will of the weapon to an extent, and allowing him to wield its might with relative impunity for a short period of time, though as Soul Edge continues to feed, its power continuously flourishes and grows larger, thus making it increasingly difficult for ray to control. Though an incredibly effective and powerful weapon, the risk factor attributed to the usage of soul edge is simply too great for it to be used in extended periods of combat or battle, thus it is only ever used if the situation absolutely calls for it. Imperium Gear Quotes Trivia *Ray is a gifted guitarist and drummer who in spite of never having been taught formally, has achieved an extremely deep degree of skill in handling such instruments. Everything he has ever learned has either been gathered from watching others play, reading guitar tabs, or simply playing and learning music by ear. Specifically, ray plays on a stolen professional performance grade six string ESP Viper electric guitar with a glossy black finish. He does not have a drum kit, but has obtained immense skill by playing on an arrangement of pillows representing various kit components in his room when he has spare time. *As a heavy metal rocker, rays favorite bands consist of those who play the rarer style of post hardcore/electronica styles. Specifically, his favorite band of all time is Fear, And Loathing In Las Vegas, a band whose sound he is addicted to, to the point of memorizing and teaching himself to play their entire discography on his guitar. He is also deeply infatuated with the songs and sounds produced by bands such as Crossfaith, Coldrain, SiM, Crystal Lake, Maximum The Hormone just to name a few. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Nephalem Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Angels Category:DysphoricTorment